


That time Stiles was a philosopher, one of the best

by CieldelaRose



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Different names for all the characters except Stiles, M/M, Sad but not, Short, ancient greek au, bath house, seriously, socrates' apology
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:09:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CieldelaRose/pseuds/CieldelaRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'll live today with Achiles, tomorrow can wait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That time Stiles was a philosopher, one of the best

                His feet touch the floor of the bath house.

                He thinks back on the sermon he gave not twenty minutes ago.

                He remembers his conversations with the oracle Lycus, poet Dionysodoros and craftsman Nestor, all dear friends. They conversed about many topics, varied and engaging.

                He slides into the warm water and relaxes against the baths cement, next to one of the large columns.

                He talked to Lycus about her profession and she clarified that it only derived from her sharpness and possession of an abnormal amount of intuition. As did Dionysodoros, stating a lack of knowledge in regards to the meaning of his poems. They did as they felt was good, and what would cause impression.

                He rested his head on the column, comfortable. With Nestor, the case was slightly different, his success in his profession derived from some knowledge, one that evaded Stiles completely, but saying that Nestor was in any other way sapient would be ridiculous.

                The air was cloudy and sightly suffocating. The smoke near one of the entrances parted ways to reveal a man. ”Achiles.” His lips formed around the name. He breathed in the bath salts and watched him slide in the water like a beast on the hunt.

                Tomorrow he would go into court for the first time for false accusations and although his speech would bring any man to his knees, he’s aware he’s going to be condemned to death.

                Achiles slides next to him, his muscles slick, naked against Stiles’ gaze.

                When tomorrow comes he’ll be prepared. The court will be faced with one of their biggest mistakes. A man like him comes few times in history, especially one with a lover as vengeful as Achiles.

                Achiles’ gaze is cutting but not devoid of warmth. He leans into him and forgets tomorrow.

                His condemners will face Achiles. He looks forward to seeing them in Hades —————————————————————————————————————————————————-

LYCUS Greek Mythology , Ancient Greek Latinized form of the Greek name Lykos meaning “wolf” - Lydia

NESTOR Greek Mythology, Russian Means “homecoming” in Greek. - Scott

GENNADIUS Ancient Greek Latinized form of the Greek name, which was possibly derived from Greek Gennadas “noble, generous” - Jackson

ACHILES Greek Mithology From the Greek Achilleus which is of unknown meaning, perhaps derived from Greek Achos ”pain” or else from the name of the Achelous River. - Derek

DIONYSODOROS Ancient Greek Means “gift of Dionysos” from the name of the god DIONYSOS combined with Greek doron ”gift” - Danny


End file.
